Endless Sorrow
by SSJ Guyver1
Summary: Ranma, DBZ, SM, Gold Diggers. This is the contiuation of Beginning of Time. My first epic saga :D
1. Endless Sorrow, Chapter 1

Disclaimer : I do not own Ranma½, Gold Diggers, or any other anime characters used in this story, and no way even pretend that I do.

check out my website for more updates

- Chinese

" " - Japanese / American

++++ = Flashback  
-------- = Change in Time  
***** = Another place

************ Endless Sorrow*************

Ranma walked toward the burning village, a smile radiating from his lips as he thought of the prospect of getting to see Elle again. He walked to where he had remembered being before hand and waited for the monster to show up. He wasn't there long when a beast came bursting through the building and Ranma flipped out of the way as it landed where he once stood. He smirked as he saw how badly damaged it had been from the Septia's attack. He nodded satisfactorly and stepped into a loose combat stance.

Elle : Hey KID!

Ranma : What do you want?

Elle : Get out of here before you get yourself killed.

Ranma turned around to give the girl a piece of his mind when the monster burst from the debris and lashed out at Ranma, throwing him through a partially destroyed building. Elle gasped astonished by the monster and fearful for the kid.

Elle *verge of tears* : No.... I didn't mean it!

Ranma came out of the hole in the building and gripped his head before pulling it away and looking at it. He narrowed his eyes at the sight of blood before grinning stupidly.

Ranma : Seems like I under estimated this one.

Elle gawked openly at Ranma as he walked casually from the building, patting himself off as smoke rose off of his body in puffs. Ranma looked at Elle and smiled, despite himself.

Ranma : Yes?

Elle : uh..........

Ranma : Uh,.. yeah, hold that thought.

Ranma dashed forward at speeds Elle found hard to follow and watched in morbid fascination as the boy dodged what would have been normally death blows to other people. He sighed to himself as he dodged a poorly thrown punch before he shrugged and jumped into the air, rearing back and striking the beast in it's head, throwing it back a good quarter mile before it came to a stop against the tree Ranma had been standing in front of. Ranma shook his head sadly and walked over to Elle and smiled.

Ranma : Hi! My name is Ranma!

Elle : uh... yeah.... well.... hi Ranma, I'm Elle.... Elle Lagu.

Ranma nodded gently and thinking to himself.

Ranma *thinking* : Yes Yes, I know this. *outloud* you ok? The monster didn't hurt you did he?

Elle blinked at him suddenly and looked about her body looking for anything wrong, and was satisfied when she found absolutely nothing of immediate danger. She looked at Ranma and smiled a bit sheepishly before giving her confirmation.

Elle : I'm fine. Thank you.

Ranma : Not a problem. Well then, I guess I will be on my way.

Ranma turned to walk away from Elle as she reached out and stopped him gently.

Elle : Umm.... would you care to have a drink with me? As a way of saying thank you.

Ranma *humming to himself* : Sure, I don't see the harm in that.

Ranma made an about face and walked beside Elle as they headed toward an inn that Ranma had remembered from before. He smiled a bit, more to himself as he recalled what he did in there. Albeit it was vague in his memories, but he could play it by ear. Elle turned and gave a small smile as Ranma noticed the blush on her cheeks and he smiled in return and sighed in his mind. Once they reached the bar and entered it, he looked around. Everything looked like he remembered it, he gave a wide grin and pulled Elle to the table where they had sat at before.

Elle : Well, I was going to sit at the bar, but I guess a table is good.

Ranma blinked for a moment and looked around the bar once more.

Ranma : I'm sorry, did you want to sit at the bar?

Elle shrugged as if no longer caring, and ordered when the waitress came.

Waitress : May I help you?

Elle : Yes, five bottles of wine please.

Ranma : Same here.

Elle and the Waitress looked at Ranma and he sighed in defeat.

Ranma : Water.

She smiled politely and left the table alone, all the while glancing at the handsome pig tailed boy. She sauntered back to the table, all the drinks on a small round tray and gave Ranma a small secretive smile before tripping over a mans foot, spilling the drinks on the drunk. He stood up in an outrage and growled at the girl.

Drunk : Damn you wench!

He went to kick the girl when something suddenly threw him back and making him crash on a table. He stumbled to his feet and noticed the boy that she had been smiling to and growled.

Drunk : I see, this bitch is yours then, is she?

Ranma : No, but I won't stand idly by why you pick on someone smaller than you.

The waitress got up and hid behind Ranma's back, too afraid to watch. Ranma gave her a weak smile over his shoulder, and that served to ease her tension a bit. The drunk ran toward Ranma in an attempt to punch him. He threw the fist foward and smacked against Ranma's face. He grinned to himself and opened his eyes. He pulled back hesitantly and cowered before the look that Ranma shot him. Ranma bent his neck slightly earning a loud pop.

Ranma : Is that it? I thought you would've been stronger *under breath* damn I was weak in the past.

Elle : Ranma! Are you okay?!?

Ranma : Of course, didn't even feel a thing. Anyways Elle I need you to do me a favor.

Elle *blushing* : Y-Yes?

Ranma *not noticing* : Take the waitress to the table so she doesn't get hurt.

Ranma cracked his knuckles as half the bar stood up in order to take revenge for their friend. Elle frowned but obediently pulled the waitress away from the battle scene. That is when all hell broke loose for the dragon's tail bar.

Drunk : We won't let you hurt our friend! In the name of Septia's Number one hunting group.

Drunk 2 : We shall punish you!

Drunk 3 : Honza!

Drunk 4 : Zero!

Drunk 2 : Daishi!

Drunk 1 : Al!

Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked over at the group that just made total asses out of themselves and snickered a bit before the laughter grew contageous and it spread through the in. Ranma sweat dropped.

Ranma *thinking* : why isn't this happened like it did before?!? *outloud* Right..... well, in that case. I am Ranma Meioh, grandmaster of the anything goes martial arts and most powerful of the shadow skills school!

Elle's eyes widened at the insinuation and reached out to grab Ranma, and find out what he meant when the septia group attacked. Honza ran toward Ranma and punched fifty times toward Ranma's mid-section. Ranma danced around all the blows and kicked him back, before ducking under an attempt from behind by Daishi. He grabbed the arm and threw him into Zero sucessfully taking three members out in one second. Ranma looked around and didn't see the fourth one when he was attacked from behind, knocking him forward and breaking a table with his body. He slowly got up, the frustration clearly showing on his face.

Ranma : I don't like canon fodder.

He pulled back his foot and it charged with a bright gold energy and he lanced it back up, doing a back flip and sending a energy spread toward Al.

Ranma : Chainsaw!

The 'chainsaw' ripped up the boards in the inn as it traveled toward Al. His face contorted into one of surprise and fear as it laid waste to everything it touched. It neared faster than Al could move and he closed his eyes for a moment, fearing the worse. When he re-opened them after a short time he saw Ranma smirking at him.

Ranma : You don't deserve it.

Al fell back on his bottom as his pants turned a dark black around the crotch area. He scrambled to his feet and fled from the scene, totally forgeting his friends. Ranma chuckled a bit before turning around to look at Elle as she stared at him, wide eyed and her mouth moving up in down in voiceless awe.

Elle : H-how?

Ranma : You should close your mouth, you might have something fly in, that's just gross.

Elle snapped her mouth shut and glared at Ranma in defiance.

Ellen : Where did you learn the shadow skills?

Ranma : Well, that is kinda difficult to answer.

Suddenly the tattoo on Ranma's forearm blinked into existence, allowing a piercing white light to fill the bar. Ranma raised it up to look at it and laughed.

Ranma : Ok, maybe not so difficult.

Elle : S-Sevarr.

Ranma : Yup, just like yourself Elle. Now, it's my turn to ask you a question.

Elle *shivering a bit* : Y-yes?

Ranma : Can I come with you and train? I feel my skills are rather rusty.

Elle blinked at him and chuckled a bit before taking a swig out of a nearby goblet of wine.

Elle : Sure, why the hell not.

Ranma : Let us go then.

Elle nodded and they were on their way out when the bartender screamed at them.

Bartender : Someone is going to pay me for that mess!

Ranma followed his pointing finger and shrugged.

Ranma : It was his body that went through the table, why not charge him?

The bartender couldn't argue his point any further because when he looked back at the two, they were gone and nowhere to be seen. He swore up and down and looked at the drunks body before shrugging and taking all the gold that he had on him. About a half mile away Ranma and Elle were running away from the bar, with laughs and smiles filling the air.

Elle : I've never done that before

Ranma : Heh, you don't know what you are missing out on then.

Elle : Yeah, it's quite exilerating isn't it?

Ranma : Yeah. Anyways, let's go east, I want to visit some friends of mine near Cesra.

Elle nodded a bit and followed Ranma's lead, and before they knew it, they were well on their way toward the town of Cesra.

***************

Ranma sighed as he looked over at Elle, who was breathing raggedly and leaning against a rock.

Ranma : Sheesh Elle, we've only been running for around three days. You are outta shape!

Elle : Shut up Ranma! It's not everyday that someone runs nearly non-stop through the badlands without breathing hard!

Ranma chuckled a bit and looked at the gate they were in front of, and etched in the wood was the word 'Ceras'

Ranma : Don't worry about it, it seems we are here anyways.

Elle looked up from her breather and saw the words, she was amazed at the distance they traveled. Surely she thought Ranma was joking when he said it would take less than five days to reach a land almost seven hundred miles away from where they left.

Elle : W-wow.

Ranma gave her a sidelong glance and smile a bit as she seemed to look in the opposite direction, a blush on her face. It was a feeling that Ranma had come to like since meeting up with her. It let him knew he had a place to be.

Ranma : Well, shall we?

Elle gave him a small nod and they entered the gate, only to be blown back by the sheer volume of power that was being radiated from the center of the town. Ranma jumped to his feet and rushed into the battle that was taking place. He immediately saw what he had feared as he watched a dragon rearing back and breathing fire amongst the homes. Ranma cracked his knuckles and ran toward it. It was time to rumble.

Ranma : Die! Houshin!

Ranma's arm arc upward as flames jumped from his hand toward the dragon. Once it hit the side, the dragon looked at Ranma as if he was about to squash some idiotic insect that dared tease him.

Dragon : Who dares?!?

Ranma : I dare! Ranma!

The dragon looked at Ranma with interest as he showed no fear at being confronted by a dragon. Despite the small size, it was a dragon.

Ranma *thinking* : Resshin, Can you talk some sense into this guy?

Resshin : It's a rogue dragon, talking would be useless. Just attacked at the section between his fron legs. 

Ranma sighed and dashed in, energy crackling in his right hand as he punched the spot Resshin had pointed out. The dragon reared back and howled in pain as the energy seemed to be eating it alive, from the inside out.

Dragon : what matter of trickery is this! No mortal can kill a dragon in one blow!

Ranma : Good thing for you. I used to be a god.

The dragon's eyes glazed over and collapsed, crushing four houses in it's wake. Ranma looked at the dragon and shut his eyes, saying a light prayer for it's soul. Ranma clapped his hands twice before walking away toward the gate where he left Elle. He was almost there when he was stopped by a rather strong pair of hands. Ranma turned and looked at a girl, and his eyes went wide when he saw her.

Britanny : Thank you sir! I don't know how to ever repay you! You saved my village and my parents from the dragons attack!

Ranma : ah.... it was nothing. If I might ask, what is your name. I would like to know one so beautiful as yourself.

Britanny blushed a bit and became instantly shy as Ranma seemed to find her beautiful. If anything the blush and sudden shyness seemed to radiate cute to Ranma.

Britanny : My name? It's Britanny Elin Diggers. Kind sir, can I ask you yours?

Ranma *smiling* : Of course, to hear my name from such subtle lips would be the best thing I could hope for.

She blushed again and played with her hands gently.

Ranma : My name is Ranma Meioh.

Britanny looked at Ranma for a moment, before he look became more scrutinizing and she sighed.

Britanny : Do I know you from somewhere?

Ranma *sweat drop* : I don't know, but I doubt it. I'm stuck here til I can find a way back to my home dimension.

Britanny *gawking* : Home dimension? Your not from here?

Ranma : Nope, not at all. In fact I'm from a dimension known as earth realm. Japan to be more specific.

Britanny : I'm from the united states! I can get you home in no time!

Ranma : My, what a coincidence!

Elle looked at the two as they talked back and forth, and with a sigh she walked over beside Ranma.

Elle : Hello!

Britanny : Um,.. hi.

Elle : Whatcha talkin about?

Ranma : I'm sorry, where are my manners. Elle this is Britanny, Britanny this is Elle. We were just talking about how Britanny can help me get home.

Elle : Home?

Ranma : Er..... yeah. Remember, I told you when we were running that I'm not from this dimension?

Elle : You were serious!?!?

Ranma *sweat drop* : Yes......

Britanny : turns out he is from my dimension, and lives in a place I know rather well.

Elle : R-really?

Ranma : Yup, she's going to take me back with her when she leaves! Isn't that great?

Elle *crest fallen* : Sure, great.

Ranma : what's the matter, you don't wanna come?

Elle *brightens a bit* : Y-You mean it?!?

Ranma : Of course, what did you think I was going to up and leave you here after we've become such good friends?

Britanny brightened when she heard the word friends. It meant that Ranma was still up for grabs.

Britanny : when do you want to go?

Ranma : Well.... Let's -

Scarface : You will do no such thing!

Ranma looked up and narrowed his eyes at Scarface, memories of his betrayal clear in his mind. His voice became acidic.

Ranma : Oh, and why not?

Scarface : I have plans for that woman! For them to work, her parents need to die!

He held out his hand and energy crackled around it as he let loose a powerful blast where an elderly couple were standing creating a crater and kicking up large amounts of dust. Britanny screamed in horror as she watched her parents become nothing in the energy blast. She turned to cry into Ranma's shoulder when she noticed he wasn't there. She looked around for a moment in her emotional state and finally realized what happened, before her tears were rejoined. When the dust cleared her eyes widened and a grin crept onto her face. Ranma was in front of the elderly couple, his arms over his chest and slightly singed. He glanced at Scarface over his arms.

Ranma : You were saying?

Scarface growled slightly and launched repeated energy blasts toward Ranma in an attempt to kill them all. Ranma never budged an inch, if anything his resolve became more powerful. Ranma sneered at Scarface once he stopped throwing energy blasts.

Ranma : My turn.

With that, Ranma dissappeared and Scarface's body erupted in pain.

TO BE CONTINUED_________________

Hehehe, first installment of the new story. Hang tight.


	2. Endless Sorrow, Chapter 2

Disclaimer : I do not own Ranma½, Gold Diggers, or any other anime characters used in this story, and no way even pretend that I do.

check out my website for more updates

- Chinese

" " - Japanese / American

++++ = Flashback  
-------- = Change in Time  
***** = Another place

************ Endless Sorrow*************

Ranma towered over Scarface's still form with an odd satisfied smile on his face.

Ranma : Let's see you ever do that again you son of a bitch!

Scarface *broken jaw* : Plaseas sadfave mme

Ranma : Sorry, but that is something I refuse to do.

Ranma turned from Scarface and walked back toward where Elle and Britanny were watching with wide eyes. Their mouths were gaped and their breath taken as they witnessed Ranma single handedly take down THE Scarface.

Elle : W-Wow Ranma...... You took down Scarface!

Ranma : your point?

Elle looked at Ranma like he had grown a second head, and looked over at Britanny once she heard a slight giggle. Britanny quickly covered her mouth when she noticed Elle's scrutinizing look. Ranma smiled a bit as he walked behind them.

Ranma : So, when do we go home?

Britanny : Whenever you want now.

Ranma : Cool. Are you ready?

Britanny : Right now?

Ranma : Sure, why not?

Elle : Wow, that's rather sudden...

Ranma : Do you want to be around when the king of Kuruda finds out that his most powerful Sevarr is dead?

Elle *sweat drop* : I guess not......

Britanny : ok then.

Britanny tapped a few buttons on her cell phone, as a blinding white light made the trio close their eyes in surprise.

---------------------

Theo walks around the living room and looks at his watch.

Theo *to himself* : Where IS she. She's over three hours late!

He sighed and continued pacing around the living room until Julia comes up from behind him, embracing his back in a tight warm hold. He closed his eyes in an effort to conceal his worrying about his daughter. In a blinding flash of light he quickly disengaged himself from Julia's death grip and ran over to where the flash originated from. He smiled when he saw Britanny walking from the light, but that was quickly dissolved when he saw two others appear.

Britanny : Hi daddy!

Theo looked at the group and his eye brow twitched when he finally settled on Ranma, and the amount of chaos his aura had. He smiled a tight smile as he looked back toward Britanny, who was now nervous under his gaze.

Theo : Yes,... hi. Might I ask why your late?

Britanny : That is kind of hard to explain.....

Julia : please try.

Ranma : It's actually my fault Dr. Diggers.

Theo looked at Ranma in surprise. Once again the boy had managed to confuse the all powerful aura mage.

Theo : You may continue whenever, young one.

Ranma : Well, you see Dr. Diggers. Me and Elle here *motions to her* were in Kuruda on our way toward Ceras. When we got there we found that it was under attack by a dragon.

Julia and Theo gasp and run over to Britanny, checking her for any injuries. Ranma chuckles at Britanny's plight.

Ranma : She is okay. Thankfully I arrived just before it had really gotten to let loose on the town.

Theo glanced over his shoulder at Ranma in wonder.

Theo *to himself* : This kid took on a dragon..... and won?

Ranma : It wasn't much of a dragon really. More of a baby. 

Ranma chuckles nervously and puts his hand behind his head.

Ranma : Couldn't be much of a dragon if it went down in one punch.

Theo thought he couldn't get more surprised before, he was dead wrong. He glanced at Julia and noticed her expression a near mirror of his own.

Julia : O-One punch?

Britanny giggled and nodded as she left the room to get a soda.

Ranma *shrugging nonchalantly* : Yeah. Wasn't much. However we were on our way after that when a guy named 'Scarface' attacked Britanny's parents. He almost killed them, but once again I managed to get there just in time to stop the attack.

Theo : Is Cyan okay?

Ranma nodded a bit and continued to tell them how he had saved the day and ended up leaving the plain with her.

Julia : I see. So you are naturally from Japan?

Ranma nods slightly and sighs. Elle gives him a sideways glance when he sighed.

Elle : What's wrong Ranma?

Ranma : Nothing. Just wondering if I still will have a home to go back to after all this.

Theo glanced at Julia once again as Britanny hoped back into the room, carrying three sodas and some tuna sandwiches.

Britanny : Sodas and Tuna! Sodas and Tuna!

Ranma chuckled a bit as he watched Britanny. He smiled sadly and looked away suddenly. Theo noticed and blinked at the sudden change in emotions. He searched Ranma's aura and found quite a few out of control emotions.

Theo *thinking* : Happiness, sadness, and ........ regret?

Ranma looks at Theo questioningly and smiles a bit.

Ranma : I know what you are sensing...... I will explain it in full details sometime in the future. Please trust me.

Theo : I believe it's all I can do at the moment.

Julia : What are you two talking about?

Ranma : Nothing!

He chuckles nervously and puts his hand behind his head again. Britanny looked at him disbelievingly. Elle just stared at him as he went into one of his crazy laugh rants.

Elle : You can stop that now Ranma

Ranma *sobering* : Sorry. Anyways, I guess I should find a way back to Japan. I suppose they might be worried about me.

Britanny : Oooo! I wanna come!

Ranma : I don't think they would take too kindly to my bringing home a beautiful woman.

Britanny blushed and smiled shyly at Ranma.

Britanny : Regardless. I wanna come.

Ranma *shrug* : Not up to me. Ask your father.

Theo smiled when Ranma told her that. Maybe finally he could figure out how to control the young were-cheetah's immense capability to get into trouble. Britanny hesitantly looked over at Theo. Seeing his smile, she instantly activated her secret weapon.

Britanny *pouting* : Please daddy??

Theo sighed internally as she used her pouting look at him. She knew damn well he never could say no to that.

They *sigh* : Fine, but on one condition.

Britanny looked at him expectantly and with a smile the size of the sun. Theo looked from Britanny over to Ranma.

Theo : You look after her.

Ranma looked at Britanny, the shock clear on her face.

Ranma : That's fine with me. As long as I'm around. Nothing will hurt your daughter.

Theo nodded slightly before activating a portal to the location Ranma had earlier designated as being his home. He watched as the portal faded behind Britanny's form. He sighed as he looked at Julia, her lips in a smile.

Julia : Seems our baby girl has a crush.

Theo : I can only hope Ranma doesn't break her heart.

Julia : Your not worried about him returning her emotions?

Theo : Not in the least, according to his aura, he is deeply in love with her.

Julia : Oh really. I thought that they just met. Are they soul mates?

Theo : I don't know for sure, but this trip will tell us in the end.

Theo chuckled a bit and Julia joined him. Neither of them realized that one of the group hadn't entered the portal and heard everything. Elle wasted no time and ran from the house in tears. Theo blinked as he watched her retreating body.

Theo : Shit, I forgot about her. What can we do?

Julia : Just keep an eye on her. We'll send Ranma after her when he returns.

Theo nods hesitantly and leans down kissing Julia.

***************

Outside of the Tendo household, a blinding flash of light can be seen, as two figures appear out of thin air. If one had looked closely you would swear they were from above, because of the way the light played off of their bodies. Ranma walked forward and looked at the house in disgust.

Ranma : Are you sure you want to come in?

Britanny : For the fifth time Ranma. YES!

Ranma : Just making sure, because I'm going to be making a lot of decisions right now. Whether or not they are right, will be displayed right away. 

Britanny : That's fine Ranma.

Ranma : Well, if you get in trouble, don't fight back. Just ask for my help.

Britanny *blushing* : O-Okay.

Britanny walked forward and knocked on the door. Ranma watched from behind and held a small smile as he saw Britanny. The door opened and Ranma looked on with interest in his eyes as Kasumi brought her hand up to her mouth.

Kasumi : Oh my... Welcome back Ranma-kun.

Ranma : Uh... I'm home.

Kasumi offered a small smile and Britanny looked between the two and couldn't help but have conflicting feelings.

Britanny *thinking* : Is this the fiancée that Ranma was talking about? 

Kasumi stepped to the side and motioned for the two to enter. Ranma pushed Britanny gently so she would start moving and get out of her dream world. She gasped under her breath as his warm hand touched her back and guided her in. He sighed to himself as he walked her toward where the other voices were coming from.

Ranma : I'm here.

Genma : HOW DARE YOU, YOU UNGRATEFUL BASTARD!!

Soun : WAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! NOW THE SCHOOLS CAN FINALLY BE JOINED!

Akane : I am not marrying that pervert!!

P-Chan : BWEEE!!! (trans : PERVERT!)

Ranma sighed as he was bombarded by insults, accusations and constant irritations.

Ranma : I think...... It is time......

Britanny looked at him in surprise through the corner of her eye. At least they haven't noticed her yet.

Akane : Ranma, how dare you run away with this Gaijin WHORE!

Akane brought back her fist to strike Britanny, who was too confused and annoyed to move. Ranma noticed her hesitation to move and was about to run to her aid when Akane was thrown back and get slammed into the wall. Ranma turned to see who it was and blinked in confusion.

Happousai : Don't you dare attack her!

Ranma : H-Happousai?

Happousai : Ranma, you and I need to talk.

Ranma just nodded stupidly and followed him out the open door. Before leaving Ranma takes Britanny's hand and pulls her with him, to ensure that nothing bad can happen to her. Once outside Happousai closes the door and lights his pipe.

Ranma : So Happousai, care to explain to me why you tried to kill me?

Britanny : K-Kill you?

Happousai : It's like this actually. Cologne wants you dead to satisfy the honor of the amazons.

Ranma : I figured that much, but why did you save me and why are you on their side?

Happousai *laughing* : On their side? I think not. I tried to save you by using the Nanban mirrors powers to send you away. When you fought back I let loose with something powerful enough to only knock you out. Instead of you dodging like I thought you blocked and had the mirror in your hand. So when the attack hit you, it shattered the mirror. While it had the want I needed for it. I felt your hatred for me as you disappeared.

Ranma : Not anymore Happousai. I think I was in the wrong when I showed that hatred. Besides a lot of good came from that trip.

Happousai : what?

Ranma : Because of that, I had the chance to save Britanny's parents.

Happousai : Y-You saved her parents? ARE YOU STUPID!

Ranma : huh?

Britanny : Why wouldn't he save someone in trouble!!!

Britanny was sniffling as tears were welling up in her eyes, daring to show themselves they rolled down her cheek.

Happousai : Please Britanny, don't take this the wrong way. By him saving your parents and yourself, he has altered time and nothing will be as it was. A time flux if you will.

Ranma : Shit,..... *to himself* No wonder nothing happened the way I thought it would. I had changed everything from the very beginning.

Britanny looked over at Ranma and the angry scowl on his face in wonder.

Britanny : R-Ranma?

Ranma : Old man, tell me. How did my presence their affect this timeline?

Happousai : Ranma,... in a few years you will disappear and leave no trace of Ranma Saotome. In that wake this timeline will be threatened by a powerful evil. An evil only a god slayer could ever hope of destroying.

Britanny : God slayer?

Ranma : A few months back,... I think. I killed a phoenix god, Saffron.

Britanny gasped as she looked at the regret in Ranma's eyes.

Britanny : But you didn't do it on purpose did you?

Ranma sighed and shook his head sadly

Ranma : Yes an no. I didn't want to kill him. He had taken a woman I thought I loved hostage and tried to destroy her basically. So I retaliated.

Happousai : And it's high time you realize who you are.

Ranma : what?

Happousai's forehead glowed with an eerie light as the sign for Pluto appeared.

Ranma : P-Pluto?

Happousai was just as shocked as Ranma had been.

Happousai : You know the signet of Pluto? How?

Ranma : I know of my past Happousai. Knight of Pluto, guardian to the throne. I know it all.

Happousai : H-How?

A flash of purple light appeared to the side of the group as Sailor Pluto stepped out.

Pluto : Good evening my son.

Ranma *nods politely* : Mother.

Happousai : W-What?

Pluto : This is not the Ranma that we know Happi.

Ranma : So you know?

Pluto nodded her head as Happousai stared at Ranma. Britanny just watched with awe and shock that she had no idea what was going on.

Ranma : I know, because in my own time, the women I loved was destroyed. I used the nanban mirror from that time to bring myself back to the beginning. I had no idea that my actions would hurt the timeline that much however.

Pluto : since you know your past, it will make things much easier.

Cologne : So, Happousai you used me?

Happousai : That I did.

Cologne walked out from the shadows with a scowl of anger on her face, one directed at the whole group.

Cologne : Fine then. I will just have to destroy you all!

She raised her hand and it crackled with dark energy until a black ball the size of a tire was present. She lunged forward and planted it in the center of the group.

Cologne : Yama Assaiki!(1)

The ground under the blast crumbled and exploded around her in a flash of power. Ranma had enough time that he had ran over to where Britanny was still in shock and crossed his arms in front of him, taking the full blast. When the smoke cleared and the laughing from Cologne subsided, she looked to where Ranma had been with shock.

Cologne : W-What? Where is he!

Ranma : You fool! How dare you attack her!

Cologne followed the voice and looked toward it, and was surprised when she saw a bleeding and battered form of Ranma standing in front of the young girl. Lightning seemed to trail along his frame as his angered eyes glowed.

Cologne : W-what are you!?

Ranma : I am your worse nightmare. Meiousei Dai Kyoukan!(2)

Purple energy collected in Ranma's hands and he jumped high into the air, using his leverage to fire an unexpected blast down on Cologne. He launched it and watched in surprise as the whole area around Cologne evaporated into dust.

TO BE CONTINUED___________________

AN - (1) - Mountain Crusher

(2) - Pluto dead scream.

if a translation is wrong, please tell me. I'm using a dictionary program I had downloaded off of the net for references.


	3. Endless Sorrow, Chapter 3

Disclaimer : I do not own Ranma½, Gold Diggers, or any other anime characters used in this story, and no way even pretend that I do.

check out my website for more updates

- Chinese

" " - Japanese / American

++++ = Flashback  
-------- = Change in Time  
***** = Another place

************ Endless Sorrow*************

Ranma sat on the ground in front of the crater, sweating profusely and breathing extremely hard. Not only had he used his mothers patented attack, but he used it at near full powers without his transformation. Put simply, Ranma was extremely exhausted, and the wounds weren't sealing. Pluto walked over to Ranma and smiled gently as Britanny seemed to wrap her arms around him protectively. 

Pluto : It's okay Britanny, I won't harm him. 

Britanny let go of him slightly, still holding his hand in her own and staring at Pluto with a air of menace. Pluto flinched back slightly as her looks stood in steel.

Pluto : Ranma,... in a few months.... an evil known as Cell will attack this planet. Without your help, he will destroy everything. I'm sure by now you've noticed the significant increase in your powers. I don't know if you know this or not, But you have Saiya-jin blood in you.

Happousai gasped and looked over to Ranma's body as the wounds were glowing with a purplish light and sealing themselves. He stood up, a bit unsteady and smiled at their looks.

Ranma : Yes, I know of the Saiya-jin blood in me. I didn't know if you know or not. However I can reach the fourth level of the legendary Super Saiya-jin. 

Pluto (Wide Eyed) : Y .. You can? How did you reach it? No Saiya-jin has EVER reached above the first transformation!

Happousai : Ranma.... a Super Saiya-jin? Like those people that were on the television?

Pluto gave him a slight nod and his eyes went even wider is possible. Britanny stared at the two of them in confusion and shock, seeing how they knew so much about him. 

Britanny : Um.... What is a super Saiya-jin?

Ranma : A normal Saiya-jin is an alien who is basically built for battles. He or she grows stronger with every battle, and with each loss, grows even more. However, when the powers of a Saiya-jin can go no further and his mind snaps in the midst of battle. He reaches a plateau which creates an altered body, flooding it with power. That is known as the Super Saiya-jin.

Britanny just nodded dumbly and Ranma gave her a small smile.

Britanny : Uh.. okay.

Ranma : If you will stand back I will show you.

They all took a step back, and the members of the house came out, wondering what the noise was. Ranma stood in the center of a group of people, his arms at the side and legs bent.

Genma : What is the boy doing?

Akane : Hmph, he's probably just showing off!

With a raged scream, Ranma released his building power in a blinding flash of gold light. His hair transforming into a gold spike, his eyes changing from sapphire blue into a emerald color. The aura Ranma projected was a golden one, with lightning arching it's way around it, in a warding way.

Ranma : This is the first ascension.

Everyone was shocked at the amount of power Ranma was putting out, it was nothing like they have ever felt before. They were terrified and awed at the same time.

Ranma : Next is, the second Ascension.

Ranma's eyes flashed for a moment before his aura grew even more, making the ground tremble under the pressure he was putting on it. His hair stood taller and his eyes gaining an extremely hard look to them.

Ranma : Do you want me to continue?

Ranma got no response from anyone, they were all staring at him like he was some sort of monster. Ranma smirked a bit, the response interesting to him.

Ranma : Well, then..... Should I continue?

Vegeta : Yes, Please do.

Goku : We're interested. 

Ranma looked up at the voices and smiled at them.

Ranma : Vegeta, Goku. It's nice to see you both again.

The two newcomers stared at him for a second, before looking at each other. They landed next to him and narrowed their eyes slightly.

Ranma : Ah,.... that's right. It wasn't on this world where we met. Anyways, did you want to see the next level?

Goku : There's another ascension after the first?!?

Vegeta : Preposterous! I would have already reached it!

Ranma : Actually, the ascension I'm currently in is the second. You missed the transition from the first.

They both flexed their auras in a show of power, becoming Super Saiya-jin like Ranma. They smirked at each other before grinning to Ranma.

Ranma : Wow, your powerful. Even more so on this world.... but.

Ranma bent low to the ground and growled slightly, his aura blazing with renewed vigor. After a few short moments, his hair grew out a good four feet, and his hairline pushing back slightly. He stood up and stretched a bit, chuckling at the awed faces of Goku and Vegeta.

Goku : W.. What the hell is that?!

Ranma : this... my friend. Is the third Ascension of Super Saiya-jin.

Genma and the group stared at Ranma, their minds blanked out by the power that Ranma was letting off. Nabiki and Kasumi may not be fighters, but even they could feel the menacing aura Ranma put off.

Ranma : Next, is the fourth Evolution! This is by far the BEST transformation.

Goku : F.. Fourth?

Vegeta : Your shitting me.

Ranma just gave them a smirk before floating into the air and suspending himself a good distance from the ground. With a cry of power he pushed all his aura into his body, making it condense on itself. His aura folded around his body and cast it in a gold glow. The earth trembled as the new power came to realize, and it shook violently. Ranma's scream carrying for a great distance as the golden glow faded to nothing. Ranma lowered himself to the ground and landed softly. The groups eyes looked over Ranma, who now stood six foot four, black hair, red fur coat, red tail and had red surrounding his eyes. His muscles were bulging to the point that it hid no agenda. Ranma was now, pure power.

Ranma : This... is the final transformation.

Goku : p...p...p.. powerful

Vegeta : You HAVE TO BE SHITTING ME!

Ranma : Heh, I don't think so. Anyways, I hope this will be enough to stop the new evil.

He gave a smirk over to Pluto who had fainted after the second transformation, he sweat dropped slightly before looking at Britanny. She was currently backing away from him, a scared look on her face. Ranma sighed and looked away.

Ranma : I understand your feelings Britanny... I am a monster.

Britanny said nothing, just staring at Ranma. Akane had long ran from the house, afraid that Ranma would be out for her blood because of the past. Genma fainted as well as Soun after the first transformation. Goku and Vegeta stared at them all, before looking at Britanny.

Ranma : I will take you home, and I will leave you alone from there. Okay? 

Britanny nodded, and Ranma picked her up in his arms and succeeded in making her blush. He levitated off of the ground and took off in the direction of America. Happousai walks over to the unconscious Pluto and kicks her gently, making her eyes flicker open.

Pluto : Is he gone?

Happousai : He is... Why did you do that?

Pluto : I didn't want to see his pained expression when Britanny looked at him.... it's going to be bad enough when I have to send him to the fifth dimension.

Happousai : What do you mean,... doesn't he have to be here to kill cell?

Pluto : No,.. Goku's son Gohan will destroy cell. The reason Ranma disappears is that I am forced to send him to another dimension, by Kami himself. 

Happousai : Why?

Pluto : Because,.. if he stays in this world, nothing but Chaos will appear. Ranma's aura is a chaotic one, and brings nothing but trouble. He may be my son,... but how can I choose my family over an entire worlds happiness?

Happousai : What dimension will you be sending him to?

Pluto : Well... he got back from the shadow skills world with ease... So I will try the Hakusho world this time....

Happousai : Hakusho world???

Pluto : The world where Spirit powers are the ultimate powers, and where demons are trying to take over the world. At least there, he won't do any planetary destruction... He can defend it from the demons and bring some happiness.

Happousai : Can you do that to your own son? 

Pluto sighed and stared at the ground, tears finding their way from her eyes.

Pluto : I have no choice.....

Goku and Vegeta listened to the entire story and couldn't help but feel sorry for Ranma. His own mother was going to exile him from this world, and they could do nothing to help him. Goku grinned for a second before pressing his finger against his forehead and disappearing.

********** Diggers mansion ************

Ranma set Britanny on the ground and returned to his original state before turning to walk away when she came up from behind him and wrapped her arms around his chest. She cried silently as Ranma stared wide eyed at the road, his emotions trying to take over. She sobbed gently, her voice cracking and her nose sniffling.

Britanny : I don't think your a monster...... I was just surprised Ran-Chan.

Ranma flinched for a second and sighed, as the name brought memories of his past life.

Britanny : Please.... don't leave me......

Ranma : I won't... I promise. I won't ever leave you (silently) again.

Britanny (wiping her eyes) : Thank you Ran-Chan... Let's go inside.

They were about to enter the house, when Goku materialized next to Ranma, making him jump away in surprise. Goku grinned at him and walked over to where he now stood.

Goku : Hey Ranma... got a minute?

Ranma : Uh... sure, what's on your mind?

Goku : I would like to teach you this technique

Goku phased from sight and appeared behind him, tagging Ranma's head gently. Ranma twirls around and stares at the now grinning Goku and soon starts to laugh, having pictured the ways he can use this skill.

Ranma : I would be honored if you teach me that.

Goku : Actually,... it's easy.

Goku closed his eyes and concentrated, his body glowing a mild white, before he touched Ranma's head. Ranma gripped his head in agony as the technique basics filled his mind. When the glow subsided, Goku was breathing hard and smiled at Ranma, who was just now getting ahold of the pain.

Ranma : Ah,.. damn.... you couldn't have warned me about the pain?

Goku (nervous laughter) : Ah,... well.... I didn't think it would hurt you that much.

Britanny : Why wouldn't it hurt him?

Ranma : Nah, Britanny. I'm fine. It's alright, I'm just not used to being bombarded mentally. 

Goku : Yeah, it hurts huh?

Ranma looked at Goku and shook his head before sighing to himself, earning a giggle from Britanny and a hearty laugh from Goku. He gave a slight shrug and opened the door to the diggers mansion, and let Britanny enter first.

Ranma : Wanna come in Goku?

Goku : Nah, I have to get back to Chichi, otherwise she is going to make Gohan study to death.

Ranma (chuckling) : I see Chichi isn't much different than on the past world I was on. Anyways, tell Gohan I said hi and give Chichi my love.

Goku grinned and disappeared, leaving Ranma to enter the Diggers home. As soon as he entered and shut the door, Theo walked over to him.

Theo : Ranma, we have a problem.

Ranma : What's up?

Theo : It's Elle, she overhead me commenting on your feelings toward you know who. She took off into the woods an hour ago.

Ranma : Shit.... Do you know where she......... Never mind

Theo : What do you mean Ranma?

Ranma : Nothing, just want to try something.

Ranma closed his eyes and pressed a finger against his forehead. He began to focus and weed through auras until his senses detected a rather powerful one that was in turmoil. He smiled faintly before disappearing from Theo's view. Theo wiped his eyes for a moment before walking back into the house.

Theo : I have to get some sleep.

Ranma materialized next to a spring and looked down the ways, noticing the waterfall that was slamming against a single body. Ranma walked over toward her calmly, his smile growing by the second. He was about to yell out to her, when a explosion rocked the area he was standing. Smoke was kicked up and Ranma falling into a fit of coughing.

**********

In the gates of time, Pluto stood and gazed into the vast portal and was shocked when everything disappeared as she knew it. She saw the cause of it, and gasped. Bringing up her staff, she teleported to the source of the only energy chaotic enough to disrupt time. Ranma.

**********

Ranma waved the smoke from his face, and looked at the crater where the waterfall once stood. His eyes went wide and tears formed around them. He was about to run over and help her, when a green figure with black spots levitated from the waters and grinned as a tale like object wrapped itself around it's waist. The monstrosity glared over at Ranma and smiled an evil smile, his tongue flickering out to lick it's lips.

Cell : Nothing like a powerful human to subside ones hunger, eh?

Ranma : Y...You BASTARD!

Ranma dashed toward Cell when an outburst of power erupted from him and threw Ranma through some trees in the background. Cell grinned again and paused as the fallen Trees shook lightly, then burst outward in a flash of gold. Cell grinned even more when a pissed Ranma stepped out from the wreckage.

Cell : Hmm.... Seems my prey likes to play.

Ranma : You son of a bitch. I won't let you hurt anybody else!

Cell laughed out loud and held his hand upward, energy crackling around the fingers.

Cell : So... you don't want me to hurt anybody else, do you?

Ranma : No,... I won't LET you.

Ranma dashed forward, but didn't reach Cell in time. Cell launched the energy over Ranma and toward a house in the distance. Ranma gasped as he noticed the Diggers mansion erupting into a blaze of energy.

Ranma : B... Britanny.

Ranma's eyes clouded over in anguish, anger and depression as he lost her once again. He collapsed on the ground as tears leaked from his face. Cell cackled and walked over to the broken fighter, his tail unwrapping from his waist. The tip of the tail seemed to enlarge to the size of a human body before it collapsed around Ranma's form. Cell smirked as his tail pulled Ranma's body through it's length, absorbing him and his power alike. He was about to wrap it around his waist again when his back started to spasm, and his tail grew to enormous proportions. With a muffled scream Cell's tail was blown apart and Ranma stepped away from the blood and pieces, his body seemingly on fire. A hard glare from Ranma, and a smirk from Cell as the tail regenerated itself and wrapped around his waist.

Cell : Seems like this one has more to him than he lets on.

Ranma : More than you can handle.

Suddenly cell dashed forward and shoulder rams Ranma backward, and his body disappears into a blue vortex. Ranma's eyes widened as he recognized the portal from the inside and screamed out.

Ranma : PLUTO!!!!!!!!!

The portal closed on itself and Cell stared where it once was, as a barely clad senshi stepped out from behind the trees. 

Pluto : Sorry Cell, your dinner date has been cancelled.

Cell : Guess I will make due with an appetizer.

He blurred from sight and came up from behind Pluto, startling her. Cell raised his hand and slashed it across her back, throwing Pluto forward in a fountain of blood.

TO BE CONTINUED_______________

HEHEHE You people have no clue what I have planned for Ranma..... Let's just say, it doesn't work out like Pluto plans.


	4. Endless Sorrow, Chapter 4

Disclaimer : I do not own Ranma½, Gold Diggers, Skies of Arcadia or any other anime characters used in this story, and no way even pretend that I do.

check out my website for more updates

++++ = Flashback  
-------- = Change in Time  
***** = Another place

************ Endless Sorrow*************

Ranma was hurled through the portal as he stared in horror. Having to watch his mother being destroyed by the evil he could have handled quite easily. He doesn't understand why she did that, and he fears that he never will. He screamed in anguish as the portal shut before his eyes, getting one final glimpse at his mothers face before seeing nothing but space in every direction. He let his powers take over his body, as they arched from his body, tearing holes in time itself. With one final push of anger, the space around him folded and exploded, throwing him toward one of the tears.

*************************

Vyse was helping unload the albatross underground when a large explosion rocked the island. He looked around him and saw some of the debris from the ceiling falling down and blanketing the underground base. He covered his mouth and motioned over to Aika to follow him as they ran toward the exit. Once outside they walked around the walkway and noticed a large group of people looking at the center of the island.

Vyse : Clear the way! We need to find out what's going on!

Pirate : Wait your turn Vyse! We're all interested!

Aika : MOVE IT!

She held up her green glowing boomerang and glared him, making the pirate flinch and step aside. Soon followed by the rest of the people blocking them from having a view. Vyse walked over to where a crater was and blinked a bit before taking a couple more steps forward.

Vyse : What the hell,.... were we bombed?

Aika : Impossible,... There would have been a bigger explosion.

Vyse pushed his way through the remaining crowd and gasped at shock as he stared down at Ranma's heavily breathing form, deeply embedded in a large crater.

Vyse : Is this some sort of fucking joke?!?

Aika : No way,.... This guy could NEVER survive a fall from......... wait a minute

She looked around and saw no ships in the air, and then blinked as a large blue and black rip in the sky faded to nothing.

Aika : Where hell did he fall from in the first place?!?!

Ranma groaned and shook his head lightly before painfully getting to his feet. He coughed a few times, blood tainted spit flying from his lips. He wiped his mouth on his shirt before looking around, his eyes still a little glazed.

Ranma : Where the fuck am I now?

Vyse (Taking a commanding voice) : You are on Pirate's Island.... Now care to explain how in the world you survived a fall long enough to create this crater?

Vyse motioned to the hole where Ranma was standing and he looked down before chuckling a bit.

Ranma : Fuck.... Why the hell did she do it..... Damnit!

Ranma growled a bit as energy swirled around his body, making the wind ripple across the surface. People were grabbing the support beams in order not to fall from the island. One kid wasn't lucky. The wind picked him up and threw him clear over the side, screaming for help.

Vyse : Shit! We have to help him quickly!

Ranma : Don't bother.

Vyse : Unlike some people here! We care for our families!

Ranma flinched for a second under Vyse's gaze, and then sighed before running and jumping over the side as well. Vyse gasped in shock as he did so, racing over to the edge and looking over.

Vyse : What the hell did that accomplish?!?!

Ranma pulled his arms to his side and ignited his aura, blasting down toward the screaming boy. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed a small ship that was racing toward them. Noting that it wouldn't make it, Ranma made no chances and grabbed the boy before turning around so his back was on bottom. 

Ranma (screaming over the wind) : Close your eyes! This is going to be scary!

The boy nodded faintly and closed his eyes per Ranma's orders, not stopping his screams at all. Ranma smiled a bit and rested his hands against the boys back before summoning his Ki to his hands. His eyes pulsed with energy as he blasted the boy upward, and throwing himself downward even faster. The ship raced over toward the boy, not asking how, and grabbed him as he started to descend again. Vyse looked at shock as Ranma showed no fear in dying and continued falling into the clouds below.

Vyse : What the hell! Why the fuck did he do that?!?!

He looked around at the people who were watching with wide eyes, expecting an answer.

Vyse : Someone answer!!

Aika : We're as clueless as you are Vyse!

Suddenly the clouds shifted from a virgin white to a pitch black, as lightning screamed across the surface. Vyse looked down as he noticed the drastic change in atmosphere. He thought he was shocked before, his mouth practically hit the ground as Ranma's body erupted from the clouds in a corona of yellow energy. Ranma's hair changed before their very eyes, turning from a raven black into a bright and fierce gold. He flew up to the island before landing beside Vyse and releasing his hold on the energy, reverting into his original state.

Vyse : What the hell was that?!?

Ranma smirked a bit before lifting a finger.

Ranma : That...

Vyse & Aika (Nodding) : That....?

Ranma (grinning) : Is a secret!

Vyse and Aika blinked for a second, as well as half the crowd before a massive face fault and groans spilled from around him. He gave a sheepish smile before laughing nervously. Ranma jumped to the side, barely avoiding a slash from a sword. Ranma stopped his careless attitude and got into his martial arts stance. Ranma parted his legs and brought his right arm in front of him, the left one resting at shoulder level.

Dyne : Who are you, and how did you arrive here?

Ranma : You really want to know?

Dyne (Calmly) : Would I have asked otherwise?

Ranma : I don't know... would you?

Dyne (Sweat drop) : No.... now answer the questions.

Ranma : I am Ranma. I was sent here from another universe by my mother, Sailor Pluto, she is the guardian of the time gates. Before you ask, I don't know why. I am trying to figure it out myself.

Dyne : Well then,... your predicament isn't so bad.

Ranma (narrowing his eyes) : You have no idea about my life... this 'predicament' has been nothing but a pain in the ass for me.

Dyne (Gesturing to a house) : Come and tell me over a hot meal

Ranma gave a tight nod and followed Dyne as they walked into the house, shutting the door behind him. Dyne walked over to the table and had a seat, motioning for Ranma to sit across from him. Ranma took the seat, and leaned back casually.

Dyne : Well then... would you care to explain?

Ranma : Explain what... the fact that I've had to experience the love of my life die two times, right before my eyes. That my mother sent me to another universe, despite me being able to help in the battle. Or the fact that I killed a multitude of gods in my lifetime?

Dyne (Eyebrow twitching) : .... love of your life..... another universe.... gods?!?! You expect me to believe this bullshit!

Ranma gave an uncaring shrug and rested his head against his arms, giving a tired sigh.

Ranma : Quite honestly. I don't care if you believe me or not. I am stuck here until I find a way to return to where I first came from... Either you can help me, or I will be on my way.

Dyne : Well,... I don't know of anyways for you to hop universes.... But you won't get far without a ship.

Ranma : You didn't see what I did earlier did you?

Dyne : I did,... but you wouldn't stand a chance against any of the pirates ships.

Ranma laughed bitterly before standing up and walking to the door, looking over his shoulder for a brief second.

Ranma : What I showed today, doesn't scratch the surface of what I'm capable of.

Dyne blinked for a second as Ranma opened the door to walk out. Dyne brought his hand up and rested it, palm up. 

Dyne : Let me see your power then. Pyri!

Ranma turned and received a pillar of fire, that slammed against his body and throwing him across into the house behind him. Dyne sighed and looked at the damage he had done in that one blast, having forgot to pull back the spell to stop it's full affect.

Dyne : Shit,... I might've killed him.

Dyne was about to walk out and check on Ranma when a yellow blast of energy rocketed through the door and slammed into him, launching him against the back of the house and clean through it. Ranma emerged from the hole in the house and calmly walked through the door.

Ranma : eh,.... you still alive?

Dyne (groaning) : Barely... shit, what magic spell was that?

Ranma : Magic? The blast you used, was magic? Wow that is so cool, I haven't seen an attack spell used since Dr. Diggers.

Dyne : If you don't know magic, then what the hell was that you used?..... and who is Dr. Diggers?

Ranma (Laughing nervously) : Eh... It's a long story. The blast I used was called a 'Ki Blast' It's basically one's life force. Also Dr. Diggers is the name of my wife's father.

Dyne looked at Ranma with a shocked look, there seemed to be more to this boy than he thought initially. Dyne stood up and groaned, gripping his chest in pain as Ranma helped him out the door to get some air.

Ranma : Heh..... sorry, I should have realized you couldn't handle that attack.

Dyne : It's okay,... at least I know you tried your hardest... sure it hurt, but damn.

Ranma : Hardest.... right,.... about that. That attack was actually my weakest.

Dyne looked at Ranma in shock once again. He shook it off and hobbled toward where Vyse and Aika were sitting, staring at the crater Ranma made when he landed. Ranma followed right behind him, and rested against a support beam as Dyne sat on the ground rubbing his chest gingerly.

Vyse : Dad! What happened?!?

Aika : Dyne, did that man do this to you?

Aika's grip on her boomerang tightened as Dyne nodded his head, she was about to throw it at Ranma when Dyne grabbed her hand.

Dyne : I started it,.. he finished it. There seemed to be a misunderstanding, but it's all settled now. Anyways,.... this young man is from another universe, and the reason he was so mad when we rushed to help, was that he watched his wife die twice already. Now his mother banished him to this universe.

Vyse : How can you believe a word he says, dad?!?

Aika : For once I agree with him Dyne. How do you know he isn't using that story just to get on our good side, then rob us when our backs are shown.

Dyne : For one. Look at his eyes, it shows multitudes of pain and suffering through his life. Second of all, look at the clothes.

Vyse took a moment and looked over Ranma, noticing the silken red shirt, and silk black pants before giving a small nod. Ranma blinked and looked at Vyse, finally noticing the difference in clothing. Vyse wore a blue vest with a red handkerchief around his neck, and had a goggle over his right eye. Aika was wearing a yellow dress and black spandex under it, giving off quite a show to those who looked.

Vyse : I guess,.... Although I still don't trust him.

Dyne : Well you better learn to trust him, your taking him with you when you go to shrine island today. I want to know just how combat capable this young man is. Also since it is just you two, I am a bit worried about the monsters you face. That place is rumored to be haunted you know.

Ranma : Hmmm... this place might tell me something about how to get home. Who knows, I might get lucky.

Ranma ended the sentence with a scoff before turning his head toward a small island that rested in the difference. Dyne noticed his gaze and smiled a bit before standing up and walking over next to him.

Dyne : That, my friend. Is Shrine Island. Last night a 'moon stone' crashed into it, and since it's supposedly haunted, no one will go after it.

Ranma looked at him and blinked for a second before cracking a smile.

Ranma : There's a slight aura about that island. Almost like a aura, but that can't be unless there's something alive. Since I'm also feeling it from this far away, it must be quite powerful.

Dyne : I wouldn't doubt it for a second.... By the way, they never got your name.

Ranma : Ah,... Guess that would help. 

Ranma turned toward Aika and Vyse before giving a small bow respectfully.

Ranma : My name is Ranma, and I would be glad to help you in your journey.

Vyse gritted his teeth in anger and Aika looked at him with a curious look.

Vyse (thinking) : How the hell can dad do that to me.... We can't trust this man.

Vyse gave Aika a lopsided grin before turning around and walking down to the secret entrance.

Vyse (Thinking) : I will let him die on Shrine island. There's nothing he could do without a weapon.

Ranma followed Vyse and Aika down to the ship, all the while Ranma looking around the cave with a small smile.

Ranma : Hey,... I just thought of something

Aika : What is it Ranma?

Ranma : If you wanted to get rid of me, you could throw me off a ship... Since there doesn't seem to be any ground. But that isn't my question. My question is, what happened to the land under this place?

Vyse (sweat drop) : There is no land under this island. Long ago there were giants that attacked this planet. Giants with the powers of the seven moons.

Ranma looked up and blinked as he did, in fact, see seven moons. He gave a shrug as they boarded the ship, Ranma walking over to the corner and sitting against it. He drew in the magical essence around him and fueled it with Ki as he made a few hand gestures. Soon a picture of Britanny in her hybrid form appeared in mid air. She was wearing her traditional jean shorts, and a tight purple top that said 'Tuna' on it. He gave a sad smile as he thought of all the times he had commented on the shirt, and how it gave her an innocent look. 

Vyse : Is that your wife?

Ranma quickly looked up and saw Vyse and Aika looking at the picture he conjured, and dismissed it in a burst of fire. He got up, and assumed a hard expression.

Ranma : Yeah,... that was her. The only thing I have left of her anyways.

Ranma turned his back to them and walked to the other side of the ship, sitting against the rail once again. Vyse and Aika looked at each other before looking back at Ranma, his sadness returned. Ranma turned and watched the sky as they took off the from the island, soaring toward the island which was told to be haunted.

Vyse : I'm beginning to believe him.... No one can ACT that sad without knowing it's true meaning.

Aika : I know what you mean... Maybe we should leave him with Fina.

Vyse : No, If I know the type that Ranma is... Then he would rather fight away his sadness. He seems like a capable fighter.

Poor Poor Vyse... He didn't know how right he was about Ranma.

Meanwhile on Pirate's Island. The Valuan armada consisting of three battle cruisers and the admiral ship were using their cannons as a method of war. The orders were issued, that if the men and Fina were to surrender then the women and children would be spared. So in response, Dyne ordered all men to the surface and were taken captive. True to their promise, the Valuan armada left the island bare of men, but in remotely one piece.

TO BE CONTINUED__________

How do you think Ranma will take the capture of his rescuers? How many will die at the hands of Vyse,.. Aika,... or Ranma. Will they get over their differences and cooperate, or will Vyse blame the attack on Ranma, throwing him into a spiral of depression?

Bet you don't know! :D


	5. Endless Sorrow, Chapter 5

Disclaimer : I do not own Ranma½, Gold Diggers, Skies of Arcadia or any other anime characters used in this story, and no way even pretend that I do.

check out my website for more updates

++++ = Flashback  
-------- = Change in Time  
***** = Another place

************ Endless Sorrow*************

Vyse and Aika jumped from the side of the ship as they landed on the side of Shrine Island. Ranma stood on the ship and overlooked the place, as he felt an ominous shiver when he jumped to the ground.

Ranma : I don't like this place.... not one bit.

Vyse : What's the matter Ranma? Afraid of some little ghosts.

Ranma (Narrowing eyes) : Listen up VYSE,... I know more about ghosts and demons in my pinky than you will EVER know.

Aika : Come on guys, let's not get in a pissing contest!

Ranma chuckled a bit as Vyse just looked at Aika in confusion. She blushed once she realized what she said.

Ranma : Seems like Aika's parents were sailor's alright.

Aika sighed and walked toward the shrine, looking at the water on the side of the bridge. Ranma looked at her back in confusion as Vyse slapped him upside the head and leaned toward him.

Vyse (Whispering) : Her parents died some years ago, my parents have been taking care of her.

Ranma : Shit.... I didn't mean to drag that up... Think I should go apologize?

Vyse glared at Ranma as he held his hands up defensively. He was about to run over and talk to Aika, when he got three steps and fell to his knees, gripping his head in agony. Ranma screamed out as he lost his hold on hi Ki, the very thing that kept him from burning out. Ranma's aura burst from around him as the water rippled, before pushing downward in attempt to dam his power. 

Aika : Ranma! Are you okay!?!

Aika was about to run forward when he screamed in pain yet again, the aura pushing further out and growing.

Ranma : Stay away! God Damnit! LEAVE ME ALONE!

Ranma's eyes flashed silver as his power tried to rip his soul from his body, after it faded back into his body, he collapsed against the bridge. Aika ran over to him and shook him gently trying to rouse him. Vyse just stared at him in shock, never had he felt so much power being released.

Aika : Ranma! RANMA! Wake up!

Ranma's eyes cracked open a bit and Aika gasped. Ranma blinked for a second before getting to his feet, feeling tired all of a sudden. Aika took a step away from him and blinked in confusion.

Ranma : What's wrong Aika?

Aika : Ranma... your eyes.. they're glowing.

Ranma turned toward the water and looked at his reflection, and true to Aika's words, they were glowing a bright black and silver. Ranma gave a confused sound before shrugging it off.

Ranma : I just pulled in my Ki,... so I just more than likely overloaded my body. I hope I won't need to go super anytime soon.

Aika : .......... huh?

Vyse : Super?

Ranma : Ah... You remember earlier when I had glowing gold hair and shit?

Aika : That's not something we forget easily.

Ranma (sheepish) : Ah... I guess not huh? Anyways, that is what was called 'Super Saiya-jin' level one.

Aika : Level.....

Vyse : One..?

Ranma : Yes, there are actually four levels to the Super Saiya-jin powers. I have achieved all four of them myself. Each form is more powerful than the last, and can house even more magical essences as I found out recently.

Vyse and Aika looked at each other in surprise before staring at Ranma. He gave a bark of laughter before walking toward the shrine, only turning around to call them forward.

---------------------------------------

Julia Diggers was routing through the remaining debris of the mansion, trying to find something that will lead her to Ranma. She looked over to where Britanny was being cheered up by Brianna and Gina and sighed before pulling up a large piece of concrete and gasping at what she found. Gina heard her and smiled at Britanny before excusing herself to where Julia was at.

Gina : What is it mom?

Julia : Don't let Britanny look over here please........ make sure she stays there.

Gina blinked at her weird behavior before looking at where Julia was staring and gasping herself.

Gina (Teary eyed) : Is that.....?

Julia : a pool of blood where Ranma's room should be... We can't jump to conclusions about it just yet, there's no body.

Gina glanced at Britanny, who was giggling at Brianna's foolery . She gave a sigh and dried tears that were rolling down her eyes and turned back toward Julia.

Julia : Don't tell her.... He could have been teleported yet again. We don't know for a fact yet.

Gina nodded and put on a false smile, one that fooled most people, and walked back over to Britanny.

Britanny : What was that about Gina?

Gina : Nothing much, she thought she saw some of my inventions

Britanny (Cringing) : I'm sorry to hear that.

Gina (softly) : Me too.....

Britanny looked at her sister, who gave her a sad smile. Britanny hugged onto her tightly, feeling bad for her.

-------------------------------

Deep inside a mountain in a realm once called Jade, now called the forgotten land. There was a meeting amongst the more powerful of mages as they determined a power that seemed unreal. Theo looked at all the members and sighed.

Theo (Thinking) : Only four of us remain. Me, Vicks, Bardock, and Shingo.... Will that be enough to stop this person?

Vicks : Okay, we're calling this meeting to order. There is a person that is new on this planet... His power is to be feared. He has already taken out forty of the most powerful mages that belonged to this forgotten conclave. Is there any chance to save earth, Bardok?

Bardock : There is none.... My son, who doesn't even know I exist on this world, is not even a quarter of this mans power. That is also with the aid of his 'super' form.

Shingo : That's impossible! Goku and his friends have been the protectors of this planet for an extreme amount of time!

Theo : I am forced to agree with Bardock on this one. The only person who would have been able to even match this mans power, has seemingly vanished from this reality. I don't know the reasons, but I know his very being can't even be scryed.

Bardock : Who is this person you are talking about? Is he a god?

Theo : No, but he has enough chaotic energies to rival a lesser god. Probably even has the energy to destroy this planet if he wished.

Shingo, Bardock and Vicks looked incredulously at Theo as he explained who this person was, and their mouth's were agape when he finished.

Vicks : So you are telling us, this, Ranma Saotome, has the power to rival god?

Theo : In a fashion, I just saw the surface of his powers, so I can't judge right off the back.

Bardock : So you're trying to tell us, that this... Ranma... could defeat the prophesized evil that is to destroy the world?

Theo : I think...... but it's the best thing we have at the moment.

The others were about to nod their acceptance of the idea, when the ceiling caved down around them and a man glowing with a blackish aura descended. He smirked as all the aura mages seemed to prime their spells, as if to hurt him.

Drakan : Keep calm, this is just a social visit.... I'm waiting for this world's most powerful fighter to appear. If he doesn't, then say goodbye to this planet.

Giving a slight laugh he touched down on the ground and sat in a seat across from Theo, staring at him.

Theo : What is your purpose in doing this?

Drakan : Think of this....... As a way of testing this world's power.

Theo : You don't need to destroy it in order to test it!

Drakan : Says you, but my world is the most powerful. If there is something even more so, then it must be destroyed. I will not hesitate for a second to destroy this place. So I suggest you bring out your more powerful fighters in a hurry. I am not patient.

Then Drakan blurred and was no longer in the room, leaving the aura mages to themselves in the light bathed cavern.

-----------------------------

Ranma, Aika and Vyse were walking out of the temple with the moon stone in hand. The stone was at least the size of a child, and was heavier than it looks.

Aika : Damn! This stupid thing is heavy!

Vyse : Heh, Aika. What's the matter, getting weak?

Aika shot a death glare at Vyse before looking at Ranma, waiting for him to put his two cents in. She looked at him, as his eyes seemed to be void of all emotions and energy.

Aika : Hey, Ranma, Are you okay?

Ranma : AH, yeah. I'm fine! Just thinking of ..... something.

Ranma gave Aika a small smile before turning back toward the ship, his eyes becoming distant again. Aika turns toward Vyse, who was just grinning like a school boy.

Aika : Hey Vyse.... I think we should help Ranma find a way home.

Vyse : Wha... what brought this up all the sudden?

Aika pointed at Ranma and Vyse nearly tripped at how surprising it was, to see Ranma this way. Sure they had just met him, but once he proved himself in battle, they became close friends.

Vyse : Okay.... when we get back to pirate Island, we'll talk to my dad about this.

Aika gave Vyse a smile, making him blush a bit. He coughed into his hand as they hoisted the stone onto the ship, and set sail back to pirate island. Once it was in view, they were shocked at what they saw. Pirate Island was on fire, and Valuan battleships were seen in the distance. They docked the small ship on the highest port. Aika and Vyse get on the ladder, slowly making their way down. Ranma for his part was worried about the people there, and jumped over the edge. Arching his body slightly he sped toward the ground, and did a flip landing on it with his feet. Aika and Vyse for their part were shocked when they saw him, and hurried down on the ladder.

Ranma : What happened here!

Lady : The Valuan army came when you were gone, and they took all the men! Not to mention they took Fina!

girl : DADDY!!!

Ranma : Those....... BASTARDS!

Ranma squeezed his fist tightly as he thought of the people who were housing him until he found a new place to live. Ranma's eyes flashed dangerously as he ascended to the first level, his eyes turning emerald and his hair flashing gold.

Ranma : You guys stay here, I'm going to get them back.

Vyse : Ranma! You can't do it alone!

Ranma : I have to. What I am going to do, is extremely dangerous, and you have to stay here to watch the others.

Vyse was about to disagree with him again as Ranma faded from view, appearing behind him and Aika. He pressed their pressure points, making them slouch forward.

Lady : W... What did you do?

Ranma : I just hit their sleeping pressure points. I have to do this alone, because if they come. I won't be able to use my attacks.

The lady was about to say something again when Ranma gave a sad smile and levitated in mid air. He then was covered in a golden aura and blasted toward Valua. The lady stood where she was, and watched Ranma get smaller and smaller in the thick fog of the skies.

Lady : Good luck to you... Ranma.

Ranma's surroundings were a total blur as his body phased through existence, as he headed toward Valua. He stopped in front of a fortress type gate and looked on with interest as a armored boat came toward him.

voice : What are your intentions here?

Ranma (Smirking) : I'm here to get back the people you stole from their home, and Fina!

Voice : Then you are not allowed entry! DIE!

Ranma (Calmly) : I wasn't ASKING for entry. I am going in there whether you like it or not!

The ship blasted it's Canon's at Ranma, and he just calmly knocked away the lead balls.

Ranma : Is that all?

Voice : Wha... what are you!

Ranma sneered and flashed forward, his hand glowing as he slashed across the ship. He dashed forward toward the gate as the ship in the background blew up. Ranma surged with energy as he dashed between ships, destroying their hulls. 

Voice : Shut the gates! We can't allow this person entry!

Ranma smirked when heard it, and watched as the gates shut. He laughed out loud and brought his hand above his head, palm flat. He laughed even harder as energy coursed along it and gathered above his palm.

Ranma : Last warning. Open the gates!

Suddenly the gates to Valua opened and turned, revealing an arsenal of canons and guns alike.

Ranma : Shit.........

TO BE CONTINUED_________________

Sorry this is short, but I'm having problems with what to write. So as opposed to what I said before. I will be taking a small break from Endless sorrow to think up some ideas. I already have chapter 14 or 15 done. The ending. In the meantime, expect to see some more of the other stories.


	6. Endless Sorrow, Chapter 6 End

Disclaimer : I do not own Ranma½, Gold Diggers, Skies of Arcadia or any other anime characters used in this story, and no way even pretend that I do.

check out my website for more updates

++++ = Flashback  
-------- = Change in Time  
***** = Another place

************ Endless Sorrow*************

Watching the gate turn opposite directions and sealing, as guns of immense power were aimed at him. Ranma could only think of one thing.

Ranma : Shit.......

Without warning the cannons on the gate fired simultaneously, as lead balls streaked toward Ranma. Not even wasting a second, Ranma threw his arms out and burst into the fourth evolution. The power that came off of his body, knocked the balls out of the air and directed them toward the ships. The lead rained down on the ships like a meteor storm, crashing through the hulls and destroying their ships. Ranma turned toward the gate, his eyes glowing a blood drawn red as his body pulsed with energy.

Ranma : Open the gates, or be destroyed

His voice left nothing to the imagination, as it's heated anger nearly shook the Valuan's to the bone. After a few speechless minutes, Ranma growled to himself and powered down slightly as his hair took on a gold shine, and stood up above his head as if defying gravity. Floating down so that he was staring the gate directly in the middle, he powered up his aura. The ocean under him began to push outward as if by a unseen force.

Ranma : Last chance!

Ranma held one hand above his head as energy crackled to life and burned into view. A globe about the size of a medicine ball lifted from his palm and settled into the air above him. Ranma growled as he got no response from the people who controlled the gate. With a snort of disgust, he launched the raw Ki at the gate and blew a gaping hold in the center. Everyone's mouth. who watched this happen, seemed to drop as this one person came from nowhere and did the thing they thought impossible. Valuan has been penetrated. Ranma burst into action as his aura raged around him and he flew through the hold as his powers diminished and left him as his original form.

Ranma : Damn.... I'm running out of energy... That flux before is having a powerful affect on my reserves.

With a sigh Ranma continued forward and floated toward the large castle that was surrounded by homes. He couldn't help but think that this would be the place he needed to go. As he continued forward, he allowed his aura to surround him in a protective barrier. His face was starting to get covered with sweat as his energy seemed to drain from his body at an accelerated rate. His breath had gone ragged and his eyes were shining with emptiness. With a heart filled sigh, Ranma drifted toward the large castle's stairs, and landed on them lightly before looking around. He looked at one side, which was decorated with lights and beautiful arranged flowers. Then he swiveled to the other side, and noticed the dark and damp sites that the people who lived there had to see forever. He shook his head, before pushing forward, and opening the main gate effortlessly. Moonstones from around the world, started to glow a fierce color as the energy swirled in the sky and blasted to one point. As soon as the light filtered through the inside, Ranma felt his body being ripped apart.

----- another dimension -------

Ranma appeared miles above the ground, as he looked around. Shock played across his face as the planet's very essence seemed,... disturbed. He was about to turn around and fly toward Britanny's home, when a blur appeared before him and kicked him in the face, sending Ranma spiraling toward the ground. With great effort, Ranma's aura burst around him and stopped him before he was inches from the ground.

Ranma : Who's there?!?

Drakan : Well, Well.... if it isn't the unknown savior. I had a premonition that I would find you here. 

Ranma : That's all well and good, for you. But what does that have to do with you attacking me?

Drakan : (under his breath) Unknown,... that is what he meant (out loud) Don't you know who I am?

Ranma : If I did, would it explain anything?

Drakan : Guess not,... all well. Anyways, I have found your weakness. Time for you to die.

Drakan's body flashed as Ranma was thrown against a metal girdle, something fastening around his wrists tightly. Drakan then weaved a form of magic around the bonds, so that Ranma won't escape. He then lowered himself to where Ranma was struggling, and grinned.

Ranma : What the hell! LET ME GO!

Drakan : Can't do that,... I have to kill you in order to protect my planet. But, it's not fun if you aren't at your peak!

Ranma : Fine,... a fight is all you want?

Drakan : Yes, and I have a way of bringing out your true power, early on in the fight.

Ranma : Do tell.......

Drakan : well.........

Drakan then pulls down a curtain that was covering a girder, that was parallel to Ranma's. When the sheet was away from the top, Ranma's breath caught.

Britanny : R-Ranma? HELP ME!

Drakan : Well. how touching, the old bat was right. I'll have to thank that girl dressed in black.

Ranma : Bastard,... don't touch her!

Drakan slashed out and cut a thin line across Britanny's throat. Ranma clenched his eyes shut as he witnessed Britanny's immanent death before his eyes again. All of it being too much for him to handle. His head fell limp to his chest, as tears streamed out. He tried to free himself from the magical bonds, only to groan in frustration as they wouldn't budge. Even in his fourth level, these bonds were holding him back. Ranma looked up again, the tears still running down his face. They renewed with hidden vigor as Drakan used one of his saber like nails to slash across her chest, blood pouring from her body. Ranma's eyes locked with Britanny's and came to each of their own conclusions. With a maniacal laugh, Drakan sliced his finger across her throat, beheading Britanny without even trying. Ranma's eyes widened as he watched her lifeless and headless body fall to the ground, impacting with a splash of blood. Ranma's head once again fell lifelessly toward the ground, the tears not stopping for anything, and his aura raging out of control

Drakan : I WILL push you to the next level Ranma! Whether I have to kill everyone you love or not!

Ranma : S... stop it................ STOP IT!!

Ranma's head whipped up, his eyes glowing a pitch black as red tendrils of energy ripped from the ground around him. Blue energy seemed to rain from the sky as they collided with one and another, raging for control of Ranma's body.

-- FLASH --

Britanny stands beside the bed in a loose purple nightgown and smiles at Ranma

-- FLASH --

Britanny giggles as Ranma falls into one of the nearby ponds as they trek through the forest.

-- FLASH --

Britanny is sitting beside the healing tank, watching Ranma's bloodied body hovering there, recovering.

-- FLASH --

Ranma is sitting on the ground, Scarface behind him laughing. Ranma shakes Britanny's prone body, much to no avail. Ranma reaches stage one of the legendary Super Saiya-jin.

-- FLASH --

Britanny is sitting beside Ranma, her gaze crossing along his body, and her blush heavy across her face.

-- FLASH --

Ranma watched Britanny's head being cleaved off by Drakan... the final straw. The stage has been set. Death to those who hurt his family.

-- FLASH -- -- FLASH -- -- FLASH -- -- FLASH -- -- FLASH -- -- FLASH -- -- FLASH -- 

Ranma laid still on the girdle, his eyes covered by his hair as the energies fought for reign over him. Then without a word, they stopped and were absorbed into his body and filling it with a black glow.

Drakan : Finally! The time has come boy... the final fight! SHOW ME THE POWER!

Ranma looked up barely, his eyes still covered by his hair, which was growing by the second until it was down to his ankles.

Ranma : Y-You,... you bastard,.... HOW DARE YOU!

The wind picked up, blowing around the dessert's sand and picking it up. Suddenly a tornado of sand burst around Ranma's body as lightning arced from him. The lightning tore at the ground, exploding even the biggest mountains into dust.

Drakan : YES! THIS POWER! SHOW ME IT! BRING IT OUT!

In the midst of the tornado, Ranma's tears shown with a greenish light as his body changed. His arms became bulkier, and his hair changed to a pitch black with a silver strip down the center. His chest pushed outward, showing a great might. Ranma's head slammed upward, his eyes glowing with a fierce and blood red. Outside the tornado of power, Drakan noticed the red lights and grinned like a schoolboy. Just like it started, everything ceased, and the sand fell back down to the ground. When all of it had settled, Drakan looked at the girdle and was shocked when Ranma was no longer there. He then doubled over as intense pain filled his stomach. He looked up and saw Ranma's glowing form's knee, pushed deep inside of him. Ranma pulled it from Drakan's stomach and slammed the back of his fist into Drakan's head, sending him hurtling toward the ground. His body sliding over the surface and exploding through the remaining rocks, only to come to a stop a ways away and embedded in a larger mountain.

Drakan : So this... Is the .... power of the fifth level........ Amazing.

Ranma's body phased from sight and blurred as he neared closer and closer to Drakan. He watched in horror as he couldn't even keep up with Ranma's movements. At the last second, Drakan jumped from his seat and watched with amusement as Ranma seemed not to slow down.

Drakan : Idiot... he's going to run into the mountain.

Without losing any momentum, Ranma's body looked like it stopped, then blasted upward toward Drakan. With wide eyes, he could do nothing as Ranma's fist slammed into his face. Ranma flipped over Drakan's body, his leg slamming into Drakan's head, throwing him downward. Ranma turned slightly and looked down at Drakan's bloodied body, as it laid deep inside of a freshly made crater. Without pause, Ranma brought his hands forward, collecting the energy around him. Knowing Drakan was helpless where he was, Ranma poured his energy into this one attack. He brought his arms to his side, the energy spilling out from around his fingers. With a blood curdling scream Ranma's aura blasted into existence, collecting in between his hands. Power drained from his body, shifting him from the fifth level down to the fourth, then the third, then the second, the first, until finally he was in his original state.

Drakan : NO! DON'T! You'll destroy this world!

Ranma : It's not a world without her.

Ranma disappeared from view and reappeared before Drakan, the energy crackling and sparkling with power. With a smirk, he slammed it into Drakan's chest. The energy ripped around him, tendrils crossing the planet, leaving it's mark on the surface. The beam continued through Drakan and into a large hole, heading deep into the planets center. When the blast filled the rest of the planet, Ranma gave a smile as his body was ripped apart. His final words ;

I'm coming Britanny.... Forever.

********************

Up in heaven, Kami's eyes were as wide as planets. He never suspected another evolution after the fourth!

Kami : Holy shit.........

Pluto : I told you........ 

Kami : I thought you were fucking with me.

Kami watched with complete and utter shock as the planet he so longed to keep in one piece, was shattered by one person.

Kami : He did all this....... for her?

Pluto : You underestimated the power of his love... Now you have paid the price.

Kami : Shit.. If I had known this would have happened.... I would never have tried to keep him away from her. The great evil that was foretold.... taken out with EASE, just because he took the life of Britanny Diggers.

Pluto : You can correct it you know.

Kami : Huh?

Pluto (Sighing) : Go back to the first time you ever intervened, and stop yourself. Of course, you will have to change their names back the originals.

Kami (Sweat drop) : You noticed huh?

Pluto : Of course......

Kami : Well,.... you have to admit,... it was pretty good. After all, they were fated for each other. 

Pluto : I know, but that little change ended up destroying the world. If you never changed it, and let him live out his life here... then none of this would have happened. Sure there would be some trouble, but it would be taken care of without him. He would have a peaceful life, and you would still have a planet.

Kami (Narrowed eyes) : Your having fun with this aren't you.... knowing 'god' is wrong.....

Pluto (Cheery smile) : Of course! Wouldn't have it any other way.

Kami sighed and waved his hands around, magic of divine purpose and chaotic energies swirling in the air, combining and destroying alike. They flashed with power as the planet earth was once again reborn.

Kami : It is done...

He waved his hands again and a small orb appeared, with Ranma's sleeping face in the center of it. Pluto smiled sadly, knowing she wouldn't know her son..... ever.

*****************

Ranma woke up and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. He looked around before looking outside and noticed it was still dark out. "What the heck, why is it so dark out" He glanced over to the small electronic clock and his eyes bugged out 'three thirty in the morning!' he screamed at the injustice of it all. He rolled over in his futon and accidentally struck something with his balled fist of sleepiness. He blinked and looked at the figure for a moment and smiled, as he remembered the night before. 

+++++++++++++++

Ranma was at a end of middle school party as he walked around the room, smiling at the people and meeting the ones he didn't know. His eyes rested upon a woman that stood out among the rest. She casually brushed off every guy that asked her to dance and physically hit the ones who tried to make a move on her. He smiled genuinely and walked over to her slowly. When he got there he looked at her and blinked, noticing why she looked so different. Her hair had spots of black in the complex pattern of blonde, and her eyes had a somewhat slit of cat in them. She looked at him and narrowed her eyes "What are you looking at, *Boy*" 

Ranma was snapped out of his revelry as he smiled at her, startling her a bit. "Hi, my name's Ranma. What's yours?" 

He tilted his head slightly, making the girl blush as she found him cute "I'm...." Multiple names blasted through her head, until it came onto a clear decision "Cyan"

------------------------------------------------------------

THE END!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

HEHEHE, I've been telling you all along... that you would never guess my intentions for this. What did you think of Kami changing Britanny's name :D

Britanny (in my story) is actually Cyan, because in the 'Ranma universe' there was no Cyan, so she became her....... 

In essence... Britanny would never come to exist, and The diggers would never know her or Brianna.... so thanks to Kami's actions, Ranma's fated partner became someone totally different. Since it was placed back to it's original state..... Cyan will have 'Britanny' as a daughter.

E-mail me what you think....... If you liked the ending..... disliked it? Hated it? TELL ME!!!


End file.
